Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which contains a liquid container.
Related Art
In the prior art, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a liquid ejecting section which ejects liquid such as ink where an ink container is contained in an inner section of a pressure tank. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-512572 (PTL 1) discloses an example of this type of ink container and pressure tank. In PTL 1, a cover (a chassis 1120) is fixed to an opening in the pressure tank (a pressure container 1102). A pressurizing hole (an air inlet 1108) into which is fed pressurized air, an ink supply section (an ink outlet 1110), a connection terminal (memory element contact points 1172A and 1172B), and the like are provided in the cover. The ink container (a foldable tank 114) which is arranged inside the pressure tank is mounted in a connecting section (an attachment surface 1122) which is provided on the rear side of the cover. The cover is fixed to an edge of the opening of the pressure tank using a crimp ring 1280.